


burn

by earliegrey



Series: smokescreen and sins [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yakuza/Spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earliegrey/pseuds/earliegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami tastes of blood, smells of it too, and moans when Aomine brushes his hand from the hem of his cotton blend suit to the small of his back; he jerks Kagami closer, pulling his hips against his.  [PWP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Earlie here; It's been a while. ^^;; Sorry for the absence ahaha; writing isn't really what I mainly do, so I was swept away by other things. 
> 
> So uhh, yeah, here's a smokescreen & sins drabble~ Actually I decided to rewrite the entire idea, and fit it into a different verse. A futuristic world that’s steam punk inspired. I’ve changed the Akashis into black market dealers of human parts, and the Kisekis would manhunt enemy families. Something like that, at least. I’m not sure hmm.
> 
> For that, I’ll need to rewrite the other works but, well. Oh well. Nothing of mine makes much sense anyways, so try not to think too hard about it, aight? Okay.
> 
> Excuse typoes and awful writing ^__T;;
> 
> NSFW is just a tad bit Nsfw but it's not too extreme.
> 
> ...there's no real point to this; I'm sorry  
> orz;

He fumbles with where his hands should go, either on Kagami’s hips or sliding to the back of his head, or whether he should grasp his shoulders or push him back. But Aomine forgets about it quickly when a tongue licks against his lips, lapping against the cracked skin from a dry, winter day.

Kagami tastes of blood, smells of it too, and moans when Aomine brushes his hand from the hem of his cotton blend suit to the small of his back; he jerks Kagami closer, pulling his hips against his.

His heartbeat hammers in his head, Aomine’s not thinking straight. The heat shoots down to his belly, his groin throbs in both pain and relief when he rolls his hip against Kagami’s bloodied pants and elicits a breathy gasp.

“Hey,” Kagami croaks after pulling away from their deep kiss, his lips are full, red, and torn—there’s a dried streak of red trailing from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He grips the collar of Aomine’s shirt. “Fuck me, _now_.”

Aomine knows better—better than anyone to listen to him, but he doesn’t care, they’ve already gone too deep, skirting touches along shoulders after missions and pinning each other to walls.

Aomine growls, a noise in his throat as he rakes sharp teeth against the skin of Kagami’s neck, licks at the quickening pulse, a grim reminder they’re still fresh from a kill.

“Ten minutes until the harvest team arrives, “ Aomine says, tracing the outline of Kagami’s belt. There’s a clink and it slides right off. He laughs into Kagami’s mouth. “You’re a fucking exhibitionist.”

“Then you should hurry,” Kagami says, licking his lips, leaning back against the wall and widening his stance a little. He slides his fingers past the band of his briefs and touches himself with that shit-eating grin on his face that knows full well Aomine would fall for it.

And he does; Aomine hates himself for it.

He growls, shoving Kagami up against the wall, mouth sucking at his neck, tongue dancing against his collar bone and sinking lower, lower, lower—

His hand curls around Kagami’s erection; it’s heavy and hot, and he strokes it, slow at first, even and long, makes sure his nails chafe against the skin before he quickens the pace, feels Kagami tremble in little surges.

That shitty grin is gone from his lips as he shudders a low _fuck_ under his breath, vulgarities scattered through broken gasps.

“You, too—” Kagami snarls, breathless, a mischievous edge curving to his smile and before Aomine can react, cold fingers fight against his belt buckle and cup against his groin.

Aomine resists thrusting up right then, and he levels a hard stare at him— _Kagami never fucking plays fair._

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” Kagami laughs, breathlessly and Aomine cards a rough hand into his hair, yanking on the strands and pulling Kagami’s head back.

Aomine laps the corner of his mouth, tasting the metallic tang of his blood. “You’re such a piece of shit, you know that—?”

“Yeah, and you like it—”

[Aominecchi, Kagamicchi~ I’m with the reinforcements outside, is the area clear?]

Kise’s voice buzzes right in his ear and if that isn’t a fucking turn off, nothing else can match.

Mood ruined, Aomine swallows before he lets go and steps away. He can see the annoyance flash over Kagami’s face as he digs into his ear to remove the annoying piece of headset.

Pressing on a finger to his ear, Aomine smoothes away his uneven breath. “Yeah, we’re just about done. Didn’t we say 3:00? Why are you so early?”

[Eh? Why? ‘Cus Midorimacchi said there’s a client waiting on a pancreas transplant. We know your completion times are estimated to less than half an hour, so—]

“All right, all right, we get it, pretty boy,” Kagami snaps into Aomine’s mic, stepping right up into his space and nearly backing him into a wall. “Entrance is on the North side—if you can even find it.”

Aomine calmly fixes himself, sliding his tie back into place and adjusting his suit. He rolls his eyes when he hears Kise wail.

[Jeez, you’re so mean—why didn’t Kurokocchi send me—]

Aomine plucks it out and crushes it under his foot; he’s going to get an earful again from Tetsu about ruining their gear but frankly he doesn’t care. The burn in his gut had been rudely doused and it’s been happening that way for the past previous times.

Some people should get a fucking clue—

“Hey, don’t look so angry,” Kagami snickers, brushing right up to him, nose to nose. There’s a faint scent of smoke, and _god_ is it intoxicating. “Let’s crash at a bar after this, we’ll continue it later, over drinks. My treat.”

Aomine lets out a breath, a smile threatening to edge onto his lips, because Kagami has a way with words, smooth and sultry when he wants to be and Aomine always plays into his hands—and he _hates_ it.

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh; sorry for it being very short. ^q^;; Thank you for reading it!! <33 I appreciate it!


End file.
